Talk:Hyper Special Armor
Who said it is unnecessary? Do I have to remind you that Ultimate Armor was an upgrade of Fourth Armor? Get your facts straight before you do shit.--Acellutor 23:13, March 18, 2012 (UTC) So what? this page was about the Gold version of the third armor, which had the same information already present in the Third Armor article. I don't see there being a substantial amount of information to warrant its own article. We don't want to just create stubs. The Gold armor is just the same armor with minor upgrades. :The Ultimate Armor "is just the same armor with minor upgrades". It appears in many more games doesn't mean it deserves an article about it while the other upgrade doesn't. It IS a separate armor from the original Third Armor. :And you scared of creating article just because of a stub? Looks, there is even an article for a foreign band that completely doesn't affect the game. You make yourself look bigger than others, but in fact you did nothing well. Stubs are sure unavoidable, and that's why wikia have created a whole type of article for it. :My opinion stands still, if it deserves an article, it deserves. --Acellutor 01:40, March 19, 2012 (UTC) But the ultimate armor has an official name, appears in other games and its different enough to be considered another armor, while the "Gold armor" is just the Third armor after taking the hyper chip and just appears in x3, there is no point in making a page just to copy and paste the information that is already in the Third armor article and in the Hidden Capsule Item page. :Even the Ultimate Armor stated by itself "In Mega Man X4, X5, and X6, the Ultimate Armor grants all of the abilities of the Fourth Armor, and appears as a modified version of that same armor". Different enough? Enough what? Enlighten me, when the only new thing it got is the Nova Strike. And the FIVE Chips aren't belong to the Third Armor neither, it belong to this special armor. Yes, there is no point in copy-pasta, I made an accident and close the Third Armor tab while editing and too lazy to do it all over again. But that's not what we're talking about, your argument is invalid. --Acellutor 07:18, March 19, 2012 (UTC) I see both have good reasons. However, (short fast search) where exactly is it said the Ultimate and Fourth armors are the same? They may have the same abilities, but they aren't the same. The Third Armor becomes golden when upgraded with the Hyper Chip (which is like 4 chips in 1). It is not a different armor, transformation, or something like that, only a chip installed in the armor. And unlike X8's Neutral Armor, both armors are identical. The normal armor can have the same abilities from the golden armor, just not all at the same time. :In game quotes from Dr. Light: *'X3:' Enter this capsule, X. Install this chip to enhance all your parts. The situation should now be improved. Good luck, X. *'X4:' ...X, you're finally arrived... This capsule contains the sealed secret parts for the Ultimate Armor. When you execute the Nova Strike, the wings will open and you can execute the invincible body crash attack. ...However, this armor is not completed yet and your safety is not assured. If this is acceptable to you, enter now... *'X5:' I never expected you to come here without the armor... But it's very dangerous to go without adequate equipment. To finish this battle, I'll give you the Ultimate Armor. You can perform the Giga Attack unlimited times. But don't get lazy and depend too much on the power of the armor. The end is near... Good luck, X! *--''Quick'' (u•t) 22:35, March 19, 2012 (UTC) Nice decisive argument quick, that'll show him. Discussion oficially over.